Tonight
by Corsiva Vyrae
Summary: We got him to the hospital Ed, as quickly as possible, but-“ Roy choked, Edward was sobbing so hard now, clutching onto Roy’s coat hard. “-But he just couldn’t make it. He told me to tell you that you were the best big brother anyone could ever have.”


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the anime or the song. I only own the wedding rings. :**

Edward sat on the couch, alone inside the house he and Roy shared together. He yawned and looked at his left hand closely, bringing it towards his eyes as he stared at the gold ring shining in the firelight. He jumped suddenly at the urgent knocking at the front door. Slipping on his boots, he strode over to the door and unlocked it, surprised to see the very drenched Colonel Mustang standing outside in the raging storm.

"Roy? What the hell are you doing?! Get in here!!" Edward pulled the military man in roughly, slamming the door shut before pushing Roy towards the warm fire place. Just as Edward was about to make Roy sit down, Roy placed his hands on Edward's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Ed noticed the man's tear-streaked face and red eyes—something was definitely wrong.

"Edward, today, Al was driving towards the grocery to by supplies for the house he and Winry just bought." Roy shut his eyes, tightening his embrace as he could feel the blonde tense. "He was on the way back when the storm suddenly hit. It was zero visibility, Ed. Al didn't know he was driving close to the edge of the ravine, and then he suddenly lost control of the car when he tried to avoid hitting a cat. His car was found overturned at the bottom of the ravine. We got him to the hospital Ed, as quickly as possible, but-" Roy choked, Edward was sobbing so hard now, clutching onto Roy's coat hard. "-But he just couldn't make it. He told me to tell you that you were the best big brother anyone could ever have." Roy held the golden eyed boy up when his knees gave way, holding him as Edward's howls of grief were muffled by Roy's tear-soaked shirt.

--w---w---w---w---w-----w------w------w------w------w------w------w-------w-------w

It was Al's birthday today and everyone was over at the house Winry shared with him before he passed away. "Do you want to sing something Ed?" Roy asked the blonde, who nodded. Edward retied his braid into a simple ponytail before walking over to the guitar that he now usually played. Sitting himself on the seat near the window, he looked up at the now-clear sky and started to sing again, this time, he sang for Al.

(TONIGHT BY FM STATIC)

_I remember the times we spent together, all those drives_

"_**God, Brother, slow down!"**_

"_**Come on, Al! You are such a back-seat driver, give it a rest will you? I'm only on 60, yeesh."**_

_  
We had a million questions all about our lives  
And when we got to _central _everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
Tonight_

Everyone was quiet and sullen, remembering once more the boy that had one of the best personalities you could find.__

I remember the days we spent together were not enough

Winry sobbed, wishing that Al was beside her again. She wished that the storm never happened because they barely had the chance to show each other how much they truly did love one another.

_  
And it used to feel like dreamin' except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you here now would hurt so much_

Edward could feel the tears threatening to overflow as he sang, but he just kept looking at the shining dots in the sky and willed himself to continue, for Al.__

Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you 

_Tonight_

Breda, Falman and Fuery remembered the young boy that smiled and greeted them goodmorning everytime he accompanied his brother to the office. They reminisced everything that Al had told them, because everything that came out of the young man's mouth told everyone he truly cared for the people he trusted and loved.__

I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait

Hughes remembered how Al would tell him of his and Edward's childhood, and he was the first person Al would run to for advice on a problem. Al was one of the 2 sons Hughes had never had, and he grieved just like any father would.

_  
I remember the car you were last seen in_

_And the games we would play_

Armstrong wept openly, he still remembered playing games of chess with Al, but he could never win against the intelligent boy. Al would always laugh whenever he would win and offer another round.

_  
All the times we spilled our coffees_

"_**And the guy was, like, this big!" Edward stretched his arms out to emphasize but only ended up spilling Al's coffee. "Whoops…" Edward said sheepishly. Al burst into laughter at Ed's guilty-looking face.**_

_  
and stayed out way too late_

"_**You really don't need to do this, Al, I can handle it. It's already 11pm! You should go home!" Sciezska was closing the library but still had to fix the books on the shelves. "Nah, It's okay. There's no problem in helping a friend right?" Al smiled warmly and continued arranging the books.**_

_  
I remember the time you told me about your _girlfriend

"_**She's so sweet and really beautiful, I just can't stop talking about her!" **_

"_**Yes Al, I can hear that. Can you pause for a bit? You should listen to yourself!" Edward laughed out loud with Al as they remembered who he was talking about.**_

Edward smiled, not knowing that tears were flowing down his face. Winry smiled too, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket.

_  
And how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes, not having you here...  
I sing:_

_  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you _

_Tonight_

Everyone was crying now, even the expressionless Riza Hawkeye. They had their own memories about Alphonse because hee really did leave an impression, even when he was gone.__

I sing,  


_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
And know the stars are  
Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

Edward smiled up at the stars, they twinkled, just like the way Al's eyes used to. Edward stood up and walked towards Roy. Taking the older man's hand in his, he hugged him and said "Let's go home." Roy agreed and they both stepped out the door after saying goodbye to everyone.

Edward looked up at the stars and as though Al was standing right beside him, he heard his voice whispering into his ear.

"_I love you too, brother._"


End file.
